


[podfic] Arms ablaze as we ride out to battle (Let us die in honor)

by KeeperofSeeds



Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works & Related Fandoms, The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Female-Centric, Gen, POV Second Person, Podfic, Podfic Cover Art, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Rohan, Sexism, Shieldmaidens, Women Being Awesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-25
Updated: 2018-06-25
Packaged: 2019-05-28 05:49:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 18
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15042140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KeeperofSeeds/pseuds/KeeperofSeeds
Summary: “All your words are but to say: you are a woman, and your part is in the house. But when the men have died in battle and honour, you have leave to be burned in the house, for the men will need it no more. But I am of the House of Eorl and not a serving-woman. I can ride and wield blade, and I do not fear either pain or death.”Éowyn, daughter of Éomund, shieldmaiden of Rohan, you have every right to ride out to battle, and yet you are forced to disguise yourself. You will not wither away, you will make yourself heard. You are a woman. That does not make you less.





	[podfic] Arms ablaze as we ride out to battle (Let us die in honor)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Arms ablaze as we ride out to battle (Let us die in honour)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11169234) by [Shamelessly_Radiant](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shamelessly_Radiant/pseuds/Shamelessly_Radiant). 



 

 **Download** : [MP3](https://dl.dropbox.com/s/7x1whzzgxcys37n/lotr%20arms%20ablaze%20as%20we%20ride%20out%20to%20battle.mp3?dl=0) (6.52 MBs)

Right click and "Save As" or stream from link.

 **Length** : 00:13:53


End file.
